pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mods
Mods 'are listed in equipment and are another way of upgrading weapons and armor. They have various effects such as additional damage, or skill ranks, or Hit Points amongst a number of other boosts. These '''mods '''can be applied to any non-magical weapon or armor for which they are designed to enhance, however there is a limit dependent on the type of equipment you wish to upgrade. Weapons and Armor with enhancement bonuses are an exception. *'Light melee or ranged weapons(Such as a dagger, pistol, light crossbow, hand crossbow, cestus, or other similarly sized weapon), Light Armor, Light Shields '''and '''Miscellaneous Gear(Boots, Gloves, Helmets, Etc.) can have up to one mod. *'One-Handed melee' or ranged weapons(Such as a sword, revolver, battle axe or other similarly sized weapon), Medium Armor '''and Heavy Shields''' can have up to two mods. *'Two-Handed '''melee or ranged weapons(Such as a rifle, greatsword, scythe, quarter staff and other similar weapon) and '''Heavy Armor', can have up to three mods. *'Special '''or '''Unique' weapons often have their own unique limitations allowing anywhere from 0 '''to '''8 '''mods. (An example are Old-World artifacts which cannot be modded, or the Modular Battleaxe which can have four mods.); Another example is '''Double Weapons '''which can have up to two mods on each end. '''Mods '''have three different categories '''Chemical, Mechanical and Electrical. They are interacted with using the respective Crafting skill. Mods '''can be combined to create a '''2nd Tier Mod '''with a DC 20 Crafting Check. In which case the two mods become a single mod with '''60% the effectiveness of the two previous mods. There is a 1% chance per rank in the Crafting skill used that the 2nd Tier Mod '''becomes a perfect mod, which has '''100% the effectiveness '''of the combined mods. '''2nd Tier Mods '''may be further combined to create a '''3rd Tier Mod with a DC 55 Crafting check, and will have 60% of the effectiveness of the two mods. Also there is a 2% chance per rank in the respective crafting skill for it to be a perfect mod with 100% of the effectiveness '''of the two mods being combined. '''3rd Tier Mods '''and Advanced Mods can also be combined with a DC of 90 to create a '''Hyper Mod which will have 60% of the effectiveness of the two mods. There is a 0.5% chance per rank in the respective crafting skill for it to be a Perfect Hyper Mod with 100% of the effectiveness of the two mods being combined. Hyper Mods and Perfect Hyper Mods cannot be further combined without frying their own circuits. A failed crafting check destroys both of the mods being combined. Mods from different tiers cannot be combined. Mods from different categories use an average of the two crafting skills being used. Some Mods when combined will create a new mod altogether, but it depends on the two mods being combined. This new mod is considered an Advanced Mod. In order to apply a mod to a piece of equipment you must make a Craft (Structural) check for armor and helmets; a Craft (Structural) check for weapons and gloves; and a Craft (Structural) check for accessories and boots with the following DC: *Mods have a DC of 10. *2nd Tier Mods have a DC of 20. *3rd Tier Mods have a DC of 30. *Advanced Mods have a DC of 40. *Hyper Mods have a DC of 50. Once applied. Chemical mods cannot be removed, and upgrades must be done either from scratch materials (chemical waste etc.) or unused chemical mods. Mechanical and Electrical mods however can be removed and upgraded.